


An Abrupt Proposal

by SwiftEmera



Series: olivarry tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: Barry could swear that Oliver just asked him to marry him, but in all honesty, he’s suffered quite a few blows to the head tonight – it’s entirely possible that it’s all a delusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: “this is probably a bad time, but marry me?” - olivarry?

 “What did you just say?”

Barry could swear that Oliver just asked him to marry him, but in all honesty, he’s suffered quite a few blows to the head tonight – it’s entirely possible that it’s all a delusion.

Caitlin circles him, checking him over carefully, but Barry can’t take his eyes off Oliver, who looks rather out of place in STAR Labs, now that he thinks about it. He can count on one hand the number of times his boyfriend has been in here. Barry’s lost track of how many times he’s been to the Arrow cave, which is-

Not relevant. Right.

“Did you just…” He almost doesn’t want to ask. A red flush forms over his cheek, and he meets Oliver’s eyes, pleading. “C’mon, help me out here, Ollie.”

To his credit, Oliver looks about as shocked as Barry did with the words. He licks his lips, and Barry gets the sinking feeling in his chest that the other is about to backtrack, but then a more determined look falls over Oliver’s face. “Cait, can you give us a minute?”

Caitlin nods, grinning at Barry and squeezing his shoulder, before dismissing herself from the room.

“Barry,” Oliver starts, making his way slowly over to the examination couch, taking his hand gently and squeezing it in his own. “I could’ve lost you tonight. Thought I did, once or twice. And I just… what are we waiting for? We’ve been dating for nearly a year, and we’ve known each other a lot longer.” He clears his throat, ducking his head and, is- is Oliver _blushing_? If this wasn’t such a tender moment, Barry would be teasing him for sure. “So I know – _I know_ – this is a bad time, and I don’t have a ring for you yet. But… marry me?”

Barry blinks – his mouth formed around the word _‘yes’_ , but he’s kind of terrified to put it into words. To make it official. God, he’ll be Mr. Queen. Or… Allen-Queen? Queen-Allen? He’s not sure if he’ll hyphenate or-

“Right,” Oliver says, cutting into Barry’s inner monologue. “I, ah- I guess my timing was shitty.”

And, fuck, no. That’s not the look he wants.

Letting out a huff, Barry pushes himself into a sitting position with a groan – still kinda tender from the fight – and slides his arms around the back of Oliver’s neck. “Ask me again.”

Oliver raises an eyebrow, but Barry just gazes back at him completely serious.

A spark of confidence lights back up in Oliver’s eyes, and he chuckles as the tense set of his shoulders loosens. “You’re really not making this easy.” He clears his throat, and rests his palm over Barry’s cheek, thumb grazing his cheekbone and dragging little tingles as he goes. “Marry me.”

He’s not sure how his heart manages to leap in his chest even though it’s the third time Oliver asked him, but leap it does. “Okay,” he replies, lips forming a broad grin.

“Okay?” Oliver asks, his own smirk tugging at his lips.

“Okay. I mean- yes! Yes. I’ll marry you,” A thrill shoots up his spine, and as soon as his fiancé – god, Oliver’s his fiancé now – draws their lips together, Barry sighs into the kiss, taking his time to explore Oliver’s mouth tenderly.

“Are you guys done?” he hears Cisco call impatiently from just outside the room, and they both break apart with a chuckle.

“Cait must have told him. Let him in?”

“Mm, nah. He can wait.”

“You know he’ll just come in anyway, right?” Cisco’s caught Barry and Oliver in far more compromising positions before.

Oliver wrinkles his nose, as though remembering the same fact, and then calls out, “Come in, Cisco.”

“Dude your bachelor party’s gonna be dope!” Cisco practically yells as he rushes through the entrance, holding out his hand for Barry to high-five, and Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose.

“No strippers,” Caitlin assures Oliver, even as she’s drawing the older man into a congratulatory hug, and then seconds later, the same with Barry.

Barry chuckles and shakes his head, sidling closer to Oliver and leaning in so that only his fiancé can hear him. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Cisco doesn’t go overboard if you promise to strip for me privately instead.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
